


Calamity's Truth

by SuburbanWulf



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe, Yiga!Sheik, bananas protect you, more tags as story grows, reincarnation gone wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuburbanWulf/pseuds/SuburbanWulf
Summary: It had been nearly a century since the Calamity; one hundred years spent anxiously watching the castle where it was held at bay by Princess Zelda as she awaited the return of the last surviving Champion. Once he returned, the Calamity would be vanquished, and peace would return to the land of Hyrule.At least, that's what almost everyone believed.
Kudos: 3





	Calamity's Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Changeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726360) by [andrhars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrhars/pseuds/andrhars). 



> It had been nearly a century since the Calamity; one hundred years spent anxiously watching the castle where it was held at bay by Princess Zelda as she awaited the return of the last surviving Champion. Once he returned, the Calamity would be vanquished, and peace would return to the land of Hyrule.
> 
> At least, that's what almost everyone believed.

The chamber was quiet, the lights glowing softly as an unseen timer silently ticked down. Upon reaching its end, the lights changed color as the chamber seemed to awaken. The basin in the center opened and the liquid within began to drain, revealing the figure inside. A voice echoed out, stirring the figure awake. _“Link...”_

Blue eyes blinked open, vision slowly clearing. _“Link...Wake up...”_ He heard the voice speak again, and tried to focus on it.

_“You have been asleep for one hundred years. You must hurry. The beast...The beast is trying to break free...”_

Who was speaking to him? Was Link his name? He sat up carefully, feeling muscles groan and strain in protest as he did so. He looked around the chamber, trying to recall how he got there, and why. As he gradually felt a bit more steady, he moved to stand and exit the basin. His legs still felt weak and shaky, but the feeling was gradually fading.

Looking around, Link spotted the door and began slowly walking towards it. There was a pedestal near it that looked like something had been there, or should have been there. Now, it was empty. Putting it out of his mind, he stepped to the door, and through a small gap that had been wedged open in it.

The next room held a chest, which he found contained clothes, as well as a crude sword and shield. The items felt at least somewhat familiar in his hands, as though he'd used them before. Seeing nothing further in the chamber, Link stepped out of the cave.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A figure was camped out a small distance from the large plateau the cave was situated on. They'd already set up a temporary shelter for themselves, and a fire was simmering some stew over it. By all accounts, the figure appeared to be Hylian; another refugee in the Calamity-stricken world. Among their supplies were a hidden bunch of bananas, and a thin, unassuming object with the Sheikah eye inlaid on one side.

The figure looked up at the approach of another traveler, the newcomer touching a spot on their forehead between their eyes once they stopped at the edge of the camp. The first Hylian returned the greeting.

“Any changes from the Plateau?” The traveler asked.

“None yet. It seems as though the Champion still sleeps. When he does awaken, though, I will be ready for him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, apologies for this chapter being so short. I tend to hand-write my fics before typing them, which can make it hard to gauge how long it actually is. So far, there's no clear update schedule, but I'll be doing my best to not keep you all waiting!


End file.
